In recent years, the requirements for the optical level and the appearance structure of display panels are getting stricter. The R&D persons of the panel industry need to measure the optical color gamut, uniformity, penetration, crosstalk, gamma, etc. of the prototype frequently. In the actual measurement of the backlight source, optical diaphragm and other devices, it is necessary to remove the front frame, the rear shell and the base of the prototype. Thus, how to make the measured module stand vertically is a problem. The existing optical support is one-piece, not detachable. It is inconvenient for use and movement. The clamping width cannot be adjusted so that the light-blocking distance cannot be adjusted, which is not beneficial for optical measurement. For systems that use the optical technology to detect and measure, a number of mirrors are often used to form an optical system. The mirrors may change the direction of light and deflection, which is critical to the measurement accuracy. Therefore, in order to ensure the reliability of the measurement and in order to establish and maintain the optical system conveniently, it is necessary to provide a display panel support to achieve these functions.